dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichijou Tsukino
Ichijou Tsukino ''(月野一条; Tsukino ichi-jō)'' is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the Fanfic Highschool DxD: legacy. A first-year student of Kuoh Academy and the youngest son of five children, the sole male of such, Ichijou is the current host of the Boosted Gear after Issei's death in the prime era and the Queen in Berolina Gremory's peerage. He's a former human of the Ophis era and holder of the Legacy left by Issei, hence the name of the story. Appearance Ichijou is somewhat a skinny, feminine-looking young man with bright Green eyes in a constant frown, brown messy hair and fair skin. According to himself, his body frame "resemble a girl's", and according to his mother Kyou, he's "skinny, but his shoulders are broad". He usually wears Kuoh's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school periods. During breaks and weekends, he usually wears shirts with variations of red and jeans. During his days of Training at Mt. Issei, his hair grew a few inches past his nape, and at the final day, Aria gave him a small burned ribbon which belonged to Rias' queen, Akeno Himejima, for him to wrap on his wrist. After his training at Mt. Issei, Ichijou has now several scars across his chest and body, as well a more toned body and muscles. Seeing how the girls usually hang on him and hug his arm to touch their breasts on it, is implied that Ichijou is one of the tallest character in the fanfic so far. Personality Extremely down-to-earth, Ichijou refuses to believe at first in the existence of the supernatural, later making him believe he might be insane as the series progresses, as well as the level of absurdness in his life. Now being a devil at the service of Berolina, he somehow maintains a open-minded mentality, ready to face whatever problems and ridiculousness he and his allies might encounter. On his own words, "I'll just shrug and wait for some explanation". Another important point about his personality is his constant grumpy mood. He's pessimistic, snarky, and it's constantly complaining and wondering about his misadventures, to the point he rarely ever smiles. He has the bad habit of categorizing people and think low of them if they don't give him a good first impression, as he assaulted Berolina for being 'an annoying chuunibyou', but thinks high about Kamiyama Shiori, a quiet idol girl of his class. Despite this, however, he deeply respects people who are shown to be stronger and/or smarter than him, praising and idolizing his antecessor Issei Hyoodou, calling him 'Issei-senpai', and showing a level of respect towards the current president of Kuoh academy, Shitori Serena. He also showed shades of regret when he discovered that Berolina is a lot smarter that she let on and he'll properly apologize if he ever assaults, insults or snarks at, others precipitately or without a proper reason. When he's not being the straight man of the situation, Ichijou tends to be polite and socially awkward. A running gag is, whenever Ichijou is daydreaming or monologuing, he'll do something stupid or perverted, like when he accidentally groped Berolina in the bathroom. Living under the same roof with four other women, since his parents are either working or on very long honeymoons, made Ichijou develop a low self-esteem as well as a misoginist view, claiming that women are moody, cruel, violent and 'asks for strange things'. He deeply loves his mother Kyou, but despises his father Hajime for some reason, trying to avoid being like him. Despite his claims to avoid turn into the new harem King, he says that he 'appreciates breasts just like any other men', he just doesn't go with Berolina's teasing, and one of the firsts things he notice in a girl is what kind of panties she's wearing. Later in the series, is revealed that Ichijou has a strange inferiority/high complex, in which while he sees himself as worthless and weak, he has the ambition to become even stronger in order to be noticed. He has also shown shades of a very determinated person, and deep pride as the harbringer of Isseis legacy and his own. It is also noted that he has a great fear in being alone, and his biggest phobia is to be forgotten by his friends and family. After the happenings during both the Rating Game and the Miyama incident, Ichijou becomes even more protective about the girls in his life, swearing to protect them until they know take care of themselves. He also becomes even more level-headed and calm, a great sault in his development, as he developed a more romantic relationship with Berolina. He also seems to have a rather fetish for swimsuits. According to his sisters, he's a great cook. He can also sew and take poetry classes. History Not much is know about his past, except he's the youngest son of Hajime Tsukino and his newest wife Kyou, full-blood brother of Futaba.He had two unnamed childhood friends that apparently vanished from his life after an unnexplained incident and it is constantly bullied by his older sisters, whom claims he's a pervert. He enrolled in Kuoh academy because it was the closer school from home, and since the first day, he developed a crush on Kamiyama Shiori. Powers & abilities Enhanced stamina - Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, Ichijou developed a stronger stamina, which increases as the series progresses. Even without the Fusion-senjutsu with Yoko, he manages to maintain control over his heartbeats and sense of rhythm as he fights with Annabelle. Further in the story, after his exhausting training at Mount Issei, Ichijou became a lot more durable and stronger. Enhanced strength - 'Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, his strength also increased, as he claimed that 'he couldn't even lift a fly'. After his traning at Mt. issei, he became not only stronger, but faster as well, since he could endurance Jin-Yong massive fists and powerful punch barrages. '''Enhanced senses - '''Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, Ichijou gained sharp senses and reflexes, as he is able now to hear better than a regular human being and defend himself against Annabelle's barrages. In order to survive his training in Mt. issei later, Ichijou developed further senses and surviving skills. 'Level Zero(誇り滅殺;Reberuzero.) - 'Also known as "Pride Destroyer", is ichijou's first attempt of original magic, in which he stabs his female foes in the chest, and put two magic circles around her breasts. On command, the magic circle activates a curse on the victim's breasts, causing them to shrink. The energy left by the breasts turns then into BURST energy for Ichijou, refilling his stamina and energy, the bigger the bust size, the more he regains energy. * '''CLOTH EATER -' Level Zero's enhaced form combined with '''BREAK. With it, Ichijou can use both abilities at the same time to further gain time and power during matches. Evil Aim(欲望の呪いイービルエイム; Ībirueimu) - Also known as Curse of Lust, is another of Ichijou Tsukino's unique techniques. An offensive(?) spell casted with little magical control, this technique allows the user pinpoint especific erogenous zones of it's target and use them in order to submit her to the user's will upon touch. Virgin Breaker(罪深い刃バージンブレーカ; Bājinburēka) ''-'' After being prohibited to use Cloth Eater, Ichijou created this ability to avoid further embarassement. Using his PENETRATE ability, Ichijou can sneak Rhongomiant into the clothes of his enemies and steal their underwear, unabling them to fully move due to their exposed nudes. Absolute Terror Zone(二天龍の禁制世界アブソリュートテラーゾーン; Abusoryūtoterāzōn) -'' Also known as '''The forbidden world of the Two heavenly Dragons', is Not quite an technique, but rather a state of mind in which Ichijou enters once in total synchronization with his brutal instincts and the power of the Boosted Gear. originally from Yagura, Ichijou awakened this state once facing true terror against Evelyn Livan Lucifer. In this state, Ichijou enters a mindset of total concentration and power against a figure of the White Dragon Emperor, in which he cannot be stopped by something other than it, more or less in a "In the Zone" state of mind. While it might seem like a berserk state, Ichijou has actually total control over his actions, however, not thinking anything but on his rival. Queen - '''Being reincarnated with a Queen piece made Ichijou able to use traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces. It is unknown if the piece in question was a mutation piece. Equipment Boosted Gear ' ' The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. However, for being weakened and damaged, to the point Ddraig is in a 'comatose-like' state, the Boosted Gear now takes the form of a small red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels that barely pasts from Ichijou's wrist in his left arm. Later on, after his spar with Nero, Ichijou unlocked the true form of his Sacred Gear. '''Chaos Bringer: Crimson Queen Gear Drive ''(奥義: 赤龍帝の遺産カオスブリンガー：クリムゾンクイーンギアドライブ;Kaosuburingā: Kurimuzon kuīn gia doraibu)'' -''' Also known as '''"Secret Technique: legacy of the Red Dragon Emperor", is an ability born from Issei's Illegal Move Trianna. Similar to it, ichijou can use the CHANGE command to modify his Boosted Gear and combine other pieces' signature abilities to overcome the weakesses of others. After his encountering with Yagura in the White room, Ichijou received this ability in order to slowly but steadily develop Balance Breaker. * BUSTER EMPRESS -''' Ichijou combines both the speed of the Knight Piece and the strength of the Rook piece to deal strong and highspeed attacks. While not able to use magic in this form, he has greater strength and speed. * '''BLASTER PRINCESS - He combines the magic affinity of the Bishop piece and the speed of the Knight piece to run and use magic at highspeed, being able to leave explosive afterimages in case his foes tries to catch him midrun. ichijou don't possesses any remarkable offensive abilities in this form, but he can create a massive barrage of SHOTS and other magic abilities too fast for his enemies to keep up with. * SMASHER QUEEN -''' Ichijou combines the strength of the Rook piece and the magic affinity of the Bishop piece to deal massive blows enhaced with explosive magic. His speed is reduced in this form. 'Dividing Wyvern Fairy - '''Apparently, Ichijou is able to use the basic ability of reflect incoming attacks. '''Juggernaut Drive -' Due to his surpressed hate and anger for being dragged around by those around him, plus other conflicting emotions such as confusion, denial and hipocrisy, Ichijou accidently activated Juggernaut Drive during his training at mount Issei. However, due to Yagura's intervention, he reached only the incomplete state of it, without losing any fraction of his lifespan. Due to his past, the chant is a lot more ominous and violent than the original, as it goes: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO WILL ANNIHILATE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD. CRUSH THE DREAM, AND RIP THE INFINITE TO NAUGHT. SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION... I SHALL BURN YOU WITH THE FLAMES OF THE CRIMSON HELL! DRIVE! 'Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Ichijou adquired the perfect form by using cloth eater on Ludger during the last trial. Ghost Holy Sword Rhongomiant During his training at Mt. Issei, Aria gave him the Ghost Holy Sword Rhongomiant in order to further improve his performance in battle. Ichijou seems to have no problem in wielding it, and since the sword is a 'failure', he can channel his own demonic energy in it to further prolong his control over the Boosted Gear and boost the power and strength of his attacks. Ascalon The dragon-slaying sword Given to Ichijou from Nero Gladius once the presence of the current White Dragon was aknowledged, also given to him to fight Evelyn Livan Lucifer. Being a rookie swordsman, Ichijou manages to barely control the sword and usually stores it inside his Boosted Gear to future use. Development Ichijou wasn't the first name I, the author, had in mind. The first one was Ryuuichi, because his names had the 'Ichi', for 'one' just like Issei's, and 'Ryuu', as in dragon, to further cement his place as Issei's sucessor. However, that idea was discarted because it turned very lame when I thought about it enough. He ended up Ichijou because I know another feminine boy with a harem with that same surname. Tsukino has no further meaning, it's just a surname I picked at the heat of the moment. hahah... I'm so embarassed. His similarities with Basara Toujou also came out of nowhere. Truth to be told, I was thinking about the green eyes because every person that I ever liked, fictional or not, had green eyes. Further more, his eyes match his sacred gear. His brown hair makes him even more of a unnoticeable guy. At first I noticed his similarities with Jurai Andou, but I guess Basara is more like it. His straight-man personality or Tsukkomi antics are inspired by Kenji Kazama from the series D-fragments. Trivia * His appearance and image in question are based on Basara Toujou from the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. * Ichijou's name(一条) is almost identical to Ichie(一榮), the name of the creator of the series. * He's the Tsukkomi to Berolina's boke. * All of his family members are named after numbers or something similar. In his case, Ichijou's is "one". * He is hinted to be an anime/pop-culture expert(but not in the point of being an Otaku), as he has a vast knowledge of 'Hollywood satanism', and makes several movie/anime/music references. His name is a reference itself to the song 'Ticket(one way) to the moon' by ELO. * He has an unexplained hatred for stripped panties(shimapan). * After the Rating game with Nemesis, he gained the title of 'Monster of the underworld' due to his Level Zero ability, and even a corresponding villain in the Oppai Dragon series. * His theme song is CORE PRIDE from '''UVERworld. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils